Lavender
Lavender: Lavender is an environment/water rescue pup: Lavender belongs to Catlover2. Personality: Lavender is a sweet, kind, and gentle pup if you don't make her mad and mess with Zuma. She can get sassy at times, and she's very good at standing up to bullies and pup, pup, boogie. She's very loyal and protective over her friends. Lavender tends to get emotional at times like during weddings. She has feelings for Zuma, but she has trouble expressing it sometimes, like Chase. She is very protective about Ryder's safety, especially during dangerous missions. Every time she goes on missions with him, she worries about his safety and often whines, until one of the pups reassures her. She's a very good swimmer. She is very competitive with Skye and Zuma.(she's competitive with Zuma in a playful way) Although she's very girly, she likes getting her fur wet, due to her love of water. She likes to go snowboarding and swimming and water skiing with Zuma. Like Zuma, she is laid back. She loves to eat anything peanut butter: peanut butter cookies, and peanut butter itself. When she's older, after she has her pups, she becomes very protective over her pup's safety. She also grows some worrying concerns. If her pups or Zuma are in true danger, she would do anything to help them, even if it means giving up her life. She will always have time for her family. Bio: Before Lavender joined the PAW Patrol, she lived in Hollywood, where she was in the show "Pippy the Pomsky," a show that's not real that I made up. Dave, the producer, spray-painted her gray, like Rocky's fur. You may think she was living the life. Think again. Dave treated her like a ragdoll, yelling at her, and kicking her. She was tired of being pushed around, so she ran away. Lavender wanted to have a home like all the house dogs she passed while walking on the sidewalk of Hollywood. For weeks she has been scourging the streets, no food or water. All she wanted was to be petted by a human, considering she has never been petted before. When she met Zuma, her whole life changed. In the story I'm going to make, she reveals her true fur color, which is described below, when they start swimming together in a lake. Finally, when they reach Adventure Bay, her dreams came true, having a true and loving home with the Paw Patrol, when she eventually became a member. My story explains it all. She really doesn't know about her family, only knowing that Cynthia is her half-sister. Cynthia is known to be a big pain, due to her selfish personality. She a bully, who thinks she runs the place and will do anything to either get Lavender in trouble or become popular. But Lavender, as she is great at standing up to bullies, will usually confront her. Thankfully, when they are older, Cynthia will change a little. Her and Lavender still constantly fights though. Later on, she will meet her siblings: Honesty, Kopa, and Jade. Appearance: Lavender is a Pomsky, half Pomeranian and Husky, with striking bright purple eyes. Her fur is light caramel brown. Her ears are red velvet. She has tan fur markings like Tundra, except she has tan fur on her back legs, going to her belly, her natural fur going half way to her nose, and a tan oval dot on her head. She has tan fur on her front legs, with a tan fairy wing like fur marking on her chest. She has a floppy left ear. Being a Pomsky, her tail curls up to her back, with the top of her tail tan and the bottom her natural fur color. She has long eyelashes. She has a bright purple collar, the same color as her eyes, with the tag being lime green with two green leaves on her tag. Her uniform is the same color as her collar, with lime green trimmings. She has a bow that goes with her uniform that is purple with little green leaves on it with the PAW Patrol symbol in the middle. Her main color is bright purple. When she's older, she wears a golden pin on her collar, with a little Z on it, and Zuma wears a golden pin on his collar with a little L on it, resembling Zuma and Lavender's marriage. Vehicle and pup pack tools: Her vehicle is a bright purple jet ski, with a water hose and a buoy. When in pup house form, it looks like a jet ski with an opening on the front. When it travels, it almost looks like a four-wheeler. It can also transform into a submarine. The green button allows her to go forward and backward. The red button activates the submarine. Her submarine also has a buoy. The blue button when in submarine form, activates the buoy. Her vehicle also has a picker-upper, like Everest, which can be activated and controlled with two black buttons with grey paw prints. Her pup pack is purple with her badge on the top of it. On one side is some flower seeds, and on the other side is some tree seeds, both in little square containers. It also has a planting shovel. Her pup pack has a buoy and a water cannon like Marshall. Her pup pack also has two air tanks, like Zuma. Her vehicle number is 11. Likes: Zuma, flowers, swimming, singing, recycling, dancing, the pups, and Ryder. Dislikes: Bullies, other girls(besides Skye and Everest)around Zuma, Cynthia being rude. and a place without flowers. Fears: Thunder, lighting, darkness, spiders, snakes, ghosts, and when Ryder's in danger. She has abandonment issues, afraid that Ryder wouldn't want her anymore, and the pups would hate her, even her soul-mate Zuma. She has dreams about it, which makes her wake up howling or whining. Mottos: For environment missions: Let's grow! Tree-riffic! Flower power! Leaf it to me! Awesome blossom! Let's make like a tree and leave! For water missions: Splash-a-riffic! Water we waiting for! Let's plunge to the rescue! A little water never hurt me! Surf's up! Calibonga! Voice: young Lavender: voice of Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) older Lavender: voice of older Kiara (from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) singing voice: voice of Dixie (from Fox and the Hound 2) older singing voice: voice of Jenna (from Balto 3: Wings of Change) Trivia: She is a Pomsky, a Pomeranian/husky mix. She has a crush on Zuma. She's closer to Ryder. She likes being petted. She is the fourth female to join after Amy Fox. When she goes down the slide, she slides on her back. When she jumps off, she spreads out her arms. When in Hollywood, her fur is grey, like Rocky's fur. Her back paws and her tail are the same color as Everest's fur. She also has white ears with white fur on her chest and belly. She also has deep blue contacts that make her eyes deep blue. She doesn't like anyone messing with Zuma except for Ryder, Katie, and the pups. She is Zuma's girlfriend. She likes Ryder as much as Everest likes Jake. Her and Zuma have pups named Jenna, Crystal, Blossom, and Kodi. She has a friend named Lukis, who has an obsessive love for Lavender. Cynthia is her half-sister. She can run on ice without slipping. This was made by Catlover2. Friends: Lavender is friends with all the pups, but is closer to Zuma, due to her crush on him. She's also closer to Ryder. She treats the others like brothers and sisters(including Everest). Her best friends are Everest, Skye, Marshall, and Rocky. If with the fanon characters, they would be Tundra, Icee, and Rosie. Hobbies: Swimming, water skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, singing, dancing, recycling, growing and planting flowers, being with Ryder, cuddling Zuma, and sleeping.